First Kisses
by A-musing
Summary: Multiple one shots between Nick and Jess and how they could of had their first kiss. Kinda cute :)
1. Chapter 1

_**First Kisses**_

_Okay so I had what I thought was a good idea, please let me know what you think. I love nothing more than the build up followed by a first kiss in any book/film or anything really. Even real life, but lets face it, they aren't as good as scripted ones ;) ANYWAYS moving on. I had the idea of doing multiple one shots set amongst both seasons of the build up to and different ways Nick and Jess could have had their first kiss. There won't be many appearances of the other characters, but I will be doing a multi-chapter along side this. All the kisses will be in this one story, so as not to clog the New Girl page. _

_HERE GOES!_

_**I DO NOT OWN NEW GIRL, THE CHARACTERS OR ANY OTHER BRANDS OR PRODUCTS MENTIONED. **_

*This is set after Jess said she wanted him, but they hadn't already kissed. They fought about being a gold digger and Jess stormed off*

Nick yawned and rubbed his eyes. He sat up and saw the threat of sunlight at the window beside the tv.

"Great". He whispered, realising he had fell asleep on the couch again. He tried to sit up, but after a double shift at the bar and two hours sleep he just didn't have the energy. He re-closed his eyes and rubbed his head on the cushions against his ear. He heard a door open, but refused to acknowledge the mystery roommate for fear of being forced to move.

In exactly three minutes and twelve seconds, Nick regretted his decision.

He heard a girlish humming sound from the kitchen area, and chocked slightly not wanting to see Jess looking sleepy. He turned over trying to convince her that he has merely coughed in his sleep. He now lay flat on his back, pretending.

Jess peered over the couch side wide eyed, but her expression softened when seeing a sleeping Nick. Jess put her glass on the counter from earlier that night, along with the papers she had finally finished marking. She crept around the sofa and crouched near the end Nick lay at. She leaned forward and let out a low and sad sigh. "G'night Miller" she said, and kissed him lightly on the forehead, lingering against his surprisingly soft skin. As she went to stand and leave Nick shot upwards from his false sleep.

Jess' mouth opened to scream but his hand darted for it, covering her lips and muffling her yell.

"MMMMGMMGMGMFMDM?!" She stated, before biting Nick's hand so as she could be heard properly.

He pulled it away, stroking the palm of his hand as he hissed "what are you doing?!"

"Nothing!"

"CLEARLY SOMETHING!" He loudly and angrily whispered, his hand flying in the air.

"shhhhhh! Shhh! You're gonna wake Schmidt!"

"What? That's not important! What are you doing?!" Nick repeated.

"Ugh- AHH!" Jess ducked and pulled Nick down with her, pulling them out of sight. She now had his mouth covered, shaking her head, her eyes wide.

He had pretty much landed on top of Jess, and looked puzzled until he realised what she had seen.

"- okay okay my hot chocolate! Give me five! I need to write a note telling the others I have a conference! No I'm not blaming you! Do you wanna make interracial madness or not? Okay- okay- bye!" Schmidt hung up the phone, and luckily didn't bother turning the lights on before attaching a scrawled note to the fridge and running out the door whispering 'parkour!'

Jess released her grip on Nick, and finally blinked in relief. They held their pose for a moment: Nick had his legs on the couch and his lower body thrusted up against Jess, who was lay on the floor from her moment of panic. Both knew they should move, but neither dared to suggest it.

"We should probably-" Jess began.

"Yeah, cause Winston-"

"-he's at... He's at work" Jess quickly interrupted, stammering at the thought of how needy she felt.

"Oh. Oh. Erm. Well-" Nick said, his heart pounding in his chest. Jess too felt her heart race, her breathing almost as heavy as his.

She was sure he had edged his face closer.

He was sure she did the same.

"Yeah. Yeah we should probably-"

"Yup, that's what we should. Yeah I'm probably squishing you" Nick said straining while pulling his body back up to the couch. Jess stood up and straightened out her front, glad of the dimly lit lounge because of how pink she had turned.

"Anyways I should be off the bed-" Jess scurried to the area near the front door. She had reached the iron door. She remember how Nick had grabbed her arm, and how close they were to kissing before an angry Sam appeared. She tried to quicken her pace, not wanting to think of Nick sexually in anyway until-

"-Jess wait!" Nick followed her and had grabbed the crook of her elbow causing her to squeal slightly.

As she turned her curls bounced and her eyes bulged with worry.

He instantly released her and rubbed the back of his neck as his head lowered.

"Uhhh Why did you kiss me Jess?" He said looking up.

"Ha. Heh. Hahaha it wasn't a kiss! It was a platonic and friendly 'g'night bro'!" She said, trying to fake laugh.

"Oh right. Erm, do you kiss the others on the head then?" He said, his face turning awfully turtle-like.

"Well yeah of course. Why wouldn't I? It's not like- Sometimes I do. Depends who is on the couch."

"Right. Okay then." Nick said, his teeth slightly clenched.

"Cool. Coolio. Night then." Jess said awkwardly hugging Nick, regretting her choice instantly.

He held her tightly, and she didn't mind. But the hug lasted too long in her mind, too long for friends.

"Night then"

"Mmm night"

Nick reluctantly pulled away, but upon reaching his door, he stopped in his tracks.

"I lied." Jess blurted out. She didn't mean to. She didn't want to. Everything worked the way it was.

"W-what?"

"It's not- it doesn't matter it's not important"

" no no it is Jess. It's really important" Nick said, his hand leaning against his doorframe, his head slightly turned over his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have said anything"

"For God's sake Jess! Please just tell me what you meant!"

"Fine! I meant- I meant that when I said I didn't want you-" Jess looked to the floor, bright red. She stood her back leant against the half closed iron curtain, refusing to look up.

"Jess- Jess?" Nick walked closer to her, and held her face in his hands. He saw tears glinting in her eyes, wiping them away with his thumbs he hushed her down.

"Hey hey! What's the matter?"

"Did you not listen?"

" of course I do. I always listen to what you say! My point is that's no reason to cry!"

"What do you mean? Of course it is! Look I always feel more. I always do. I can't help it I'm a-"

Nick didn't want to hear her finish. Although he loved the way she babbled, this was hurting him.

He closed his eyes and took the dive. His lips met hers quickly and to his surprise she didn't pull away. She didn't stop him. She kissed him back.

She kissed him back.

Jess. Didn't stop him.

Nick pulled back and looked at her. She didn't look like she regretted it. He leaned his forehead against hers and laughed breathily.

"What Nick?" Jess asked confused and slightly hurt he would laugh at a time like that.

"You know how many times I've tried to do that? And I completely messed it up."

"What? How did you-"

"-can I try again? I know it's weird but-" Nick pulled his head away. Jess looked confused but amused and nodded, biting her lower lip slightly.

Nick turned his head and crouched slightly, finding her lips and pulling her at her waist, so as her legs wrapped around his. He pulled the iron door closed and stumbled back against it. Jess' hands messed up Nicks hair, while his hands explored her back, finding she was wearing no bra.

While Nick tried to intensify the moment the door opened.

"Guys why is the big door closed?" Winston yelled, trying to open it but failing because of the weight against it.

"Nick? Jess? What did you do?"

"Erm... One minute!" Jess shouted back.

"Yeah erm the door kept jamming but I think I've got it now!" Nick yelled back, as he sprung Jess from his hips. He went to pull the door, but before he did he hastily stole a kiss from Jess' lips and smirked when he saw her go even pinker in the face.

The door slid open and Winston came through, looking at Nick's bed head and Jess' bright red complexion.

"Oh I'm so tired guys, who shut the door?"

"I did. Then I struggled to open it so I asked Nick if he could help me-"

"- at half five in the morning?" Winston asked, not accusing Jess but genuinely confused.

"I thought I heard scratching and panicked, sorry Winston"

"It's fine just- don't do it again unless Nick is here. Cause I ain't helping" and with that he waved a goodnight and disappeared.

"Well, we better get some sleep- I don't mean! I mean like separately?" Nick mumbled. Making Jess giggle.

"G'night Miller" she said, kissing his cheek.

"G'night Day."


	2. Chapter 2

_***This takes place on the night of the first episode. The first chapter starts with near the end of the second season so I thought I'd completely reverse it!***_

Jess looked around and smiled. Coach, Nick and Schmidt were sat with her watching Dirty Dancing. DIRTY DANCING. Nick wanted to kill her the other day and hates fun. Coach just yells and doesn't understand women and Schmidt, well she sort of expected him to watch it with her, but the boys actually seemed to enjoy it to her surprise. As the credits rolled her roommates all made small talk about the movie, while coach took a call. Nick wouldn't make eye contact with Jess but she kept feeling him glance at her while she wasn't looking.

She felt a weird connection to Nick, he too had been dumped and had his heart trampled on, but clearly he didn't feel the same thing. She thought it could be a good point of conversation in a strange way, just to break the new tensions of meeting new people, who all share a shower. But Nick was distant and vague, he didn't really want to talk to her much and often would just stare at her. Jess couldn't quite believe just how awkward he was. But she was staying. She couldn't go back to sleeping on a sofa and being forced to be 'MONKEY' at three in the morning when skinny models returned from drunken nights out with DJs.

Jess' thoughts were broken by Coach finishing his call.

"- yeah I'll be out in a bit my man! Okay bye!" Coach hung up his phone and headed for the door.

"Where you going man?" Nick asked, his head turned but he was still firmly sat on the couch, his arm stretched around the back.

"Someone I went to college with just called! He's just made it back from Latvia-"

"WINSTON'S HOME?!" Schmidt yelled, jumping straight to his feet.

"What?! When did he get back? Why didn't he call me?" Nick asked, he too sat up now, looking concerned.

"Who's Winston?" Jess asked confused.

"- I'll explain later Jess... So what's going on?" Schmidt said, turning between Jess and Coach.

"Look it's about the room, I rented his didn't I? so we gotta talk some stuff out."

After about another half an hour of talk between the boys about Winston Coach left with Schmidt, but Nick said he was too tired to go with them. Which Jess thought was weird because it seemed any opportunity to get away from her he would take; but now he had decided to stay. He even went to a cowboys and Indians party just to avoid her. In a neckerchief. She didn't know Nick that well but he did not look the type to wear a neckerchief. Plus his ex girlfriend was there. The silence was unnerving for both roommates so Nick left the couch to grab a beer from the fridge, Jess followed him with her eyes and when he saw her watching, he held a beer up to her as an offering. She silently declined and turned back around, flopping down onto the couch cushions. She tried to think of ways to create conversation.

"Soo I guess I would be pushing my luck if I suggested 'Flashdance'?" Jess laughed.

"Erm no thanks" Nick said quite rudely. He was drinking his beer whilst leaning on his elbows against the kitchen island, looking down at the counter.

Nick hated how rude he sounded. He didn't want this girl to think he was a dick. He knew she shouldn't have moved in. _Nick Miller Nick Miller _he thought to himself. _Absolutely terrible with women. Especially the pretty_ _ones._ No Nick No. He refused to let himself sexualise his new roommate, regardless of her _cuteness and big pretty eyes. Not like stupid Caroline's small evil eyes_. His thought was broken by Jess loudly sitting up and looking at him.

"OOO someone's grumpy! Jeez! I was gonna say thanks for you guys meeting me earlier. I can't believe Schmidt actually left that party. I never had him down as sweet but-"

"-I left first." Nick looked straight into Jess' eyes. Why had he said that? What was he trying to prove?

"Oh. Er. Thanks" Jess turned away from his gaze but she could feel that he continued to stare.

The room was deadly silent, and Jess could hear ever gulp and swig of beer he took and she felt increasingly more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Did you enjoy the movie Nick?" Jess asked, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"I did surprisingly" Nick laughed, which Jess joined hoping it would create more conversation.

It didn't.

Jess made her way to the kitchen and pulled her body onto the counter top. Nick turned to face her, but turned back almost instantly. She wasn't going to give up that easily.

"You do realise we live together Nick. You've got to get over hating me eventually. EVENTUAAALLYYYY!" She sang the second 'eventually' for what she thought was effect. Nick just looked annoyed.

"I don't... I don't hate you Jess. I dislike how you sing random words and sentences, but not hate." He said, moving so his back leant on the island and now had his eyes locked with Jess'.

"Oh. Well I should try and work on that. No wonder that guy didn't show up. Ha!" Jess falsely smiled, trying to cover up her still hurt ego.

"Hey I told you that guy, well he's a dick. That Spencer or whatever his name was, he's a dick too. You're adorable Jess- if you're into quirky girls I mean." Nick smirked thinking this would make her smile too. He thought it was a sort of compliment. But she shuffled along to near the cooker, almost directly in front of Nick.

"But nobody wants quirky. They all want a Cece. Someone who is tall, and has good boobs and can wear heels and doesn't dress like a giant toddler-"

"Hey hey! Look. In a completely platonic and roommate way, you're really sweet. To be truthful men want someone petite and not taller than them. A lot of guys I know would see how you dress as beautiful. Everything about you would be attractive to them. In fact I have a wedding coming up and a lot of guys from college will be there, I'll introduce you if ya want? And if Winston does come over or even ends up taking Coach's room back, he'd definitely- he'd definitely do you" Nick said adding a wink jokingly, hoping to make her smile. In a purely platonic way, he really like her smile. _Okay, so maybe it was like ten percent platonic and ninety percent sexual but he wasn't a complete idiot. Keeping his distance made living with her a lot easier. He didn't want to make anything complicated, purely because she wouldn't be here long if he messed it all up with her. _

"- I... I don't want to wait that long." Jess said, surprised at her own confidence.

This snapped Nick out of his thoughts immediately.

"What Jess? What- what do you err mean?" Nick mumbled. Secretly he knew what he wanted her to mean, but he daren't get his hopes up. This would be moving quickly, especially for someone like him.

"Erm. Well I just thought. You've been so nice and I've been- and you're..."

"Jess I think you've had a lot of wine, I think that THAT would be something you'd regret in the morning."

Jess slid off of the counter and nodded without speaking. Nick turned away from her and put his fist against his forehead and pretended to punch himself in the face, feeling like a dick himself for passing up this opportunity.

"Wait-Jess!" He chased after her and she paused by the front door, and turned to face him.

"Look it isn't a problem, being shot down, seems kinda my thing now- it was just like a suggestion more than a- uhh. Anyway I need some sleep so-"

Nick interrupted her "- its not that Jess!"

"Then what is it? What is wrong with me? People walk over me and stand me up and, it's not fair! So why Nick? Why build my confidence to then shatter it a little bit more?"

Nick couldn't find the words.

"Right. I got the message, goodnight Nick. I'm gonna phone Cece and Winston can have my room I don't think living here was my best-" Jess let out a muffled gasp. Nick had flung himself forward and held both sides of her face. She started to retreat, realising she must have said something to get him like this. Only as she retreated, in perfect Rhythm of her steps he went forward, not releasing her face nor her stare. Jess had wide eyes from the shock, fear and anticipation she felt within her. Nick merely looked confident and ready. Her back hit the wall heavily, not in a way to cause injury but in a moment of passion.

Their breath quickened and their chests rose and fell in sync, and they stood forehead to forehead, but Nick still did not kiss her. He looked into her eyes and hiding the desire and feeling of need was the look of fear. He saw in one look that she was bluffing. That she wasn't ready.

So Nick drew his lips to her neck, beside her earlobe and whispered "my problem Jess?" She took a sharp breath before he continued. "You're not ready. I can wait. I don't want to be some guy that you didn't really care about." His one hand at this point had slid down her body, feeling every curve of her physique. "You're not the type of girl to mess about. So." He pulled his face back up and rested his forehead against hers, not before planting a light and delicate kiss upon her neck just behind her ear. "I could kiss you now, and I could carry you off to my bed and be the rebound guy, which would lead to an awkward loft. Or-" he pulled away even further, regretting giving her this option, but knew it were only fair because what he wanted would be a terrible mistake.

"Or what Nick?" Her eyes met his again. She hadn't looked at him properly since he had had he pinned against the wall and had moved his face to her neck where she eagerly awaited his touch.

"-Or you could just wait in relationship limbo until you meet someone worth while and don't lower yourself to mediocre bartenders that didn't finish law school."

Although there was space between them, Nick still held Jess' head in his right hand, his left positioned on her waist. As she felt his grip loosen Jess responded to the question that he had intended be rhetorical.

"The first one please barkeep" she said, smiling and biting her lower lip.

"Nick smiled too, not quite believing that his pep-talk had made her want him.

"You sure? Cause when I start I can't be stopped." Nick said while tucking a loose curl behind her ear. She bit her lip as seductively as she could and nodded...

Which is all he needed.

Her eyes closed but he had kept his open for a moment, just to see it was really happening. For the first time in years someone had picked him over Schmidt. A small victory to some, but Nick remembered a time Schmidt was fat, and he was going to be a lawyer, and then everything changed. Only it seemed it was all changing slowly leant forward and paused as he felt her breath on his bottom lip. Unable to stand the wait Jess forcefully thrust her body the last centimetre and kissed him.

Then, right on schedule his other hand found her waist, pulled her light frame around his body and she took this as encouragement to wrap her legs around him, and they found their way into Nicks room.

The only difference being he became more than the rebound guy.

So much more.


	3. Chapter 3

_*** This one shot takes place after the first season. Neither Jess or Nick are dating, and Nick has had a slight realisation. The others I have done have Jess as the initiator, so I have taken a different route for this one. ;)***_

"You know why I came back right?" Nick asked Jess, still leant against his door frame.

She still wore a beaming smile, not quite believing he had come back.

"You realised Caroline was a mental woman? Wasn't she like 58?" Jess laughed while pushing her glasses up her nose.

Nick laughed too "yeah something like that but err, no."

His laughter died down and the moment became very tense very quickly.

"So what... What was your erm reason Nick?" Jess asked, head tilted down but her eyes fixed on him over her glasses. She was scared to hear his reply. She knew what she wanted to hear, but also knew that it would jeopardise everything in her home. She stared into his darkening eyes, waiting for his response as he took a slow step forward Jess widened her eyes in both panic and lust. Lust for the man who had been her roommate, then her best friend. He took another step, followed by two more. He stood face to face with Jess, and stroked his hand from the top of her head, down her hair, past her now pink cheeks and stopped at her chin. She let out a small gasp, confused to whether this was too close for comfort for roommates, or if it wasn't close enough for what she was too scared to have.

_No Jess no._ She thought to herself, trying to avoid his deep gaze.

"I knew I still had so many things to do back here. Things I couldn't fight away Jess." He held his hand in place while she just looked at him open mouthed, but still not directly in his eyes.

"And- what... what are those things Miller?" She breathed, unaware of when it had happened. It being the attraction to her roommate.

"Well, there are a few things." Nick began, his chest almost touching Jess' now. " but first, can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked, releasing her body from his, reluctantly on his part but he knew she wouldn't understand what he had actually meant.

"WHAT?!" Jess shouted, taking a step back into her room. Nick smirked and leant against her doorframe, waiting for her to realise his true intentions. Obviously he wanted what she thought he meant, but Nick wasn't good at this. Flirting. It was almost impossible for him to feel sexy, let alone make that come across to others. His eyes darted around the room, trying his hardest not to laugh at the panic in Jess' voice as she spoke.

"Nick you're great, and you know, kinda hot in a scruffy way-" his eyes darted to hers and the air in the room became heavy and almost unbearable "-but you've just split up with a long term girlfriend, I slept with Genslinger, you only just moved back in and-" realisation dawned on Jess who's tone changed dramatically. "-you meant to sleep, because your bed isn't assembled." She hid her face in her hands and shook her head.

Nick nodded with a smile "yeah but please continue about the hot thing." He said, now showing his teeth at Jess in an almost cheeky way.

When had Nick ever been cheeky? Grumpy, yes. Insufferable, of course. But cheeky? Jess peeked through her fingers and mumbled muffled speech behind her hands.

"Shut up Nick. You can sleep in here if you want just-" she went over to the bed and created a pillow barrier between the two sides.

"Respect my boundaries!" Jess finished arms slightly flailing. He thought it was so cute when she tried to be mad at him.

"Fine, hey can I sleep in my boxers? Or is that too sexy for you?" Nick laughed at his own joke but soon stopped when a box of tissues hit his shoulder.

"Hey! I'm joking! Well not about the boxers, jeans are a nightmare and this shirt makes me too hot- THAT WASN'T A JOKE PLEASE DON'T THROW ANYTHING!" Nick said, covering his body with his hands defensively.

"Whatever. I'm sure I can cope with not crossing YOUR boundaries Nick" Jess said, wriggling into bed and getting under her sheets. Nick stripped down, not that Jess was looking (much) and he too got into bed.

"You might be able to Jess, but I can't be a hundred percent sure" Nick whispered in her ear. She had closed her eyes when he had taken his shirt off, but he knew she was still awake. He saw her eyes squint tightly, and while Nick never usually did anything like this, he continued to attempt to flirt with her.

"Lets hope these pillows don't move in the night-"

"-Don't you dare Miller" Jess turned over to face him, staring angrily at him regardless of the darkness. He leant forwards and kissed her forehead and mumbled "One day Jess, I will move it. Trust me" he replied, hoping he sounded sexier than creepy. He felt like he succeeded because Jess made a quiet squeak out of shock as her response.

Jess sat up in bed, the pillows still in place. She hated just how upset she was the blockade hadn't been moved. She couldn't decide if she was glad that nothing had happened or if she was annoyed at herself for not just kissing him then and there. The opportunity was there and she didn't take it. But then again she thought, neither did he. He had left quickly this morning, and Nick didn't do mornings.

She walked to the kitchen yawning, not quite believing what had happened the night before. That she actually had considered ruining her friendship and the loft balance for someone who didn't even have the decency to be there in the morning. He didn't even have the decency to follow through with his intentions that he made pretty clear last night.

Stupid Nick Miller.

But if she couldn't get her head around that, she certainly wouldn't understand what was happening in the kitchen.

"Cece you two split like yesterday!" Jess shouted at her best friend, who was currently straddling Schmidt.

"Can't stop this interracial fusion. You can't suppress the Jew Jess!"

"Ew jar!" Shelby shouted from the other end if the table. She was currently bumping her nose against Winston's, which made Jess feel nauseous. But the most surprising thing was there was no Nick.

"If you're looking for your lover boy he's taking a call from Caroline in his room" Cece said, while coming up for air from Schmidt's mouth.

"All four of you, five dollars in the jar. This couple stuff. Just. Ugh!" Jess did her best to stomp away, but everyone just laughed. She turned and addressed Cece, perplexed at what she had said.

"What do you mean lover boy?" She asked.

"Um. Err well..." Cece cut herself off by kissing Schmidt, hoping to avoid the question. Luckily, Nick reentered.

"Why are they calling you lover boy?!" Jess said, spinning on her heels and pointing in his face.

"Because I told them that you called me hot-"

"- in a scruffy way! Like Schmidt-" she pointed at him before continuing "he's hot in an oily waxy kind of way. And Winston in a short guy way- sorry, Winston" she said, looking at him apologetically.

"Hey! What about Schmidt!? I'm not waxy!" Schmidt protested, met by a unanimous group of nods and 'yeah you are's.

" Thanks Jess, that made me feel really good about my self" Nick said with his lips thinned. Jess opened her mouth to apologise, but Nick continued " and just so you know I can't get my bed back until the Monday, is it alright if I stay with you again tonight?" Nick asked.

"Ha! Well no. No you can't. Go hit on Schmidt or Winston. I am not meat Miller!" She shouted, and he knew that she was trying to be serious, but he couldn't help but laugh.

Okay, who here thinks Jess and I could work?" Nick asked addressing the other four people in the loft, while raising his hand. Four more hands were raised, but Jess folded her arms.

"Who thinks it would be a disaster? We fight! We are polar opposites!" Jess said.

"What about me and Schmidt?" Cece said, looking at Jess in a 'please tell me I'm nothing like this douche?' Kind of way.

"You two share some similarities! You're both attracted to Schmidt! But me and Nick- just- ugh! I'm going for a shower! I REFUSE TO FACE THIS PEER PRESSURE!" Jess once again stormed off, in the angriest way she could.

Nick just watched her leave thinking once more just how cute she was when she was really pissed off. He loved how pink her cheeks would go and how wide her eyes could get depending on what kind of mood she was in. He knew Caroline was a mistake, but it took having the most surreal and amazing girl in his life to realise it.

"Schmidt you're staying with me tonight-" Cece said, before Winston asked Shelby if he could crash at hers.

"Okay Miller. The apartment will be empty until morning. There's pink wine in the fridge. Don't mess it up she's close to opening Up. She wants you I can tell, but she's just to sensible to let her self feel anything when you could be the best thing for her. And I don't think I need to say it, but hurt her and I swear-"

" I'm not a dick Cece I wouldn't." Nick interrupted, which she responded to with a smile.

Nick returned to the loft with Indian food. It was six thirty and Jess was grading papers at the table.

"So the others are doing some joint couple stuff Jess-"

"No! No Nick! You embarrassed me!"

"I know! I'm sorry I bought apology korma?" He said with a smile, holding the bag high up for her to see.

"Fine I'll get plates." She replied, not being able to resist his grin. She didn't care if she looked weak, she knew she wasn't going to over step the mark, and she was determined not to let him. This was purely platonic food from an apologetic friend.

The pair began eating. He had poured her wine. She had shared rice. He offered her food from his plate, and for any outsider looking in, they looked very couple like.

"See Jess? We work well together!" Nick said, as he dried the plates she was washing.

"Nick you don't mean that. It's not that simple anyway, you're just confused. It's because I'm the only single girl in your life. Just try and get back out there and then you'll see- pass me that towel please" she added, reaching out, but he held it in the air and took a step back.

"Let me kiss you and I will."

"You kissed me last night-"

"- on the head! That doesn't count!"

"Just- gimme!" Jess said, straining on her tip toes reaching up his front, not realising how close they were.

He too went on his tip toes.

"One kiss on the mouth for three seconds."

"No Nick jut gimme!"

"Without the threat of tongue!"

"NO!"

"Fine here!" Nick held it at his chest, embarrassed at the flat out rejection he had received. Jess took a step back.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me you actually want to kiss me now? Cause I understand that I am hot and stuff..."

"You're a douche." Jess reached out in front of her, and he released the towel. She dried her hands trying not to look at him. Dammit she thought. That was her moment and she let it slide again. She was in two minds about Nick Miller. She thought about how hot he was, but then thought about what a good friend he was too. How living with a partner is tricky, especially since it would be from the start of their relationship.

Nick watched Jess who was lost in her thoughts, as he leant against the kitchen counter, blocking access to the draws. He too was thinking hard, trying to create ways in which he could convince her that they weren't a mistake. He could see in her big blue eyes she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He just needed to show her that.

"Nick I need to put this away, and I'm not playing your silly game so just move please."

"You seem to make all of the decisions around here Day, I'm not so sure if I want to move-"

"-Nick! Stop it! We live together! We brush our teeth together! Eat together!"

"We could also sleep together Jess. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. Cause I have. I did a lot of thinking and I came to a great conclusion-"

"No Nick! Just-please-" Jess pointed to the draws in a confused state, he slid to the side and allowed her access to the drawers. Just as she closed the second drawer, she looked up.

Nick looked into her eyes. It was in that second that Jess realised they couldn't work. She looked at him, her roommate, and saw the different possibilities of how this could end. It seemed mostly bad in her opinion.

Nick, who was doing the same to her for the short moment that their eyes met saw all the good possible out comes and made a bold decision.

Nick's mouth met hers quickly, and before she got over the initial shock, he had pulled away. The kiss was soft and brief, his lips only pressing against hers slightly but the affection behind his kiss had left the room tense and very confused.

There was silence. Nick and Jess turned their faces away simultaneously, Nick instantly regretting his technique. How stupid could he have been? Instead of showing her they could work he forced her to so something she had said no to. Out of panic he looked back at her and spoke "I'm sorry Jess. I know that you said no. That wasn't cool of me. Want me to put some money in the jar? It's only fair we made Schmidt and-"

"Will you just shut up Miller, for one second?" She said, turning to face him too. He did as he was told and she just looked at him, her lips slightly parted.

She tried to consider the possible aftermath of what could happen next now they had kissed, but all she could think was how much she wanted to do that again. Properly. And much much more.

"I err, don't think that was three seconds Nick, maybe you should try it again" she said, her cheeks turning a warm pink.

He looked Into her eyes, before diving forward and pulling her close while cradling her head and neck with his hands. His lips quickly crashed down onto hers and clearly she didn't object. She deepened the kiss and pulled at his shirt while they fumbled around the kitchen.

He pulled back breathlessly " I still don't have a bed y'know, sure i can't sleep with you tonight?" He whispered. Before kissing her again. She stopped for a moment and spoke against his lips with a smile.

"Miller? You're never leaving."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so I started one cute piece, and then I got mad. Mad because my life is not a sitcom. Ugh. So here is a one shot of how their first kiss could have happened, with my own life entwined. This is set directly after 'Cece crashes' and includes many texting conversations, because everybody has that one winky face they regret sending ;)**_

Jess left the bathroom in a hurry, scuttled through her bedroom door, pushed it shut and proceeded to dive onto her bed without taking another step into the room.

She moaned into her bedding, on which she lay face first.

_She liked Nick._

_ SHE liked NICK._

"Ugh!" She groaned louder.

_Stupid Cece! _She thought, putting ideas into Jess' head. _It's just a crush_. _It's just a crush, it'll pass!_ Jess thought angrily, while punching the covers beneath her. She clearly hasn't realised how loud she had been, because Nick opened her door and pushed his head through the gap he had created.

" Hey Jess? You okay? I heard some noise and hoped you hadn't been killed or something?" He asked, sounded rather concerned.

" I'm fine Nick jeez just let me sleep!" Was his muffled response.

"... Erm are you sure Jess? Cause-"

"NICK IT'S LADY STUFF JUST GO PLEASE!" Jess interjected, not completely lying but certainly insinuating topics way out of Nicks comfort zone.

"Okay okay! Feel err, ahm, better?" He said almost questioning how he should respond, before dashing out of her room into his.

Jess pulled at her hair lightly and silently screamed after turning over onto her back.

She was gonna kill Cece in the morning.

As sunlight shone through Jess' curtains she looked out her windows. She hadn't slept a wink. She had just lay there, thinking of the mess Cece had put her in. The mess that she didn't want to face right now. After working so hard and failing so miserably with Spencer she didn't think she could work hard at a real relationship so soon- and yet, here she lay, thinking all about her scruffiest roommate's stubble, and how he looks strong like a man, but not built like a self obsessed douche. Yep, Cece had really done it this time.

She reached for her phone and started to type.

_Cece, I'm going to kill you! _

She waited for a reply. She got one.

_Jess, it's Nick, you need to check which number you're texting. What's up? Also, if you're up put the coffee maker on since you woke me lol x_

Her heart skipped a beat. He had put a kiss? Why? What was he doing?! Jess hastily replied:

_Sorry Nick, girl stuff! And I'm already out sorry. _

_Dunno why I put sorry twice haha sorry_

_I think I'm just babbling sorry again x_

The third text made Jess cringe. Why had she put a kiss? Why had she even lied in the first place? She resent the message intended for Cece TO Cece this time, when she heard Nicks footsteps and darted across her room, into her closet.

"Jess?" He asked softly, tapping the door with his knuckle. She didn't respond, instead she stayed firmly in her closet, her back against the wall.

He let himself in and saw the empty room. As he turned to leave he heard Jess' ringtone sound from somewhere in her room.

"Shoot!" Jess whispered, putting her phone on silent and hiding it in one of her shoes.

Nick forced the door open and stood before Jess, who was crouched holding her knees on the floor. She looked up to his eyes and saw frustration and a hint of amusement in them.

"Ta daa!" Jess said, releasing her knees to hold her hands from her body in an almost celebratory manner.

"You have serious issues Jess. Please consider getting psychiatric help. Why lie about toilet paper and where you are?"

"Well why did put a kiss on the end of your text? That's just as mystical as my problems!" Jess responded quickly, then hid her face in her lap, realising how ridiculous she sounded.

"WHAT?" Nick laughed out " oh Jess you have got to be kidding me! I was on auto pilot! I have even put kisses on texts to Schmidt! I'm sorry that I made things... I dunno- confusing for you? This is a really bad week for you huh?"

"What do you mean bad week?" Jess asked, forgetting her lie from last night.

"Y'know, you said you were on your-"

"-Oh yes! Oh god Nick! Erm-" Jess stood and slid the door from his grasp. He took his hands and held them up to the sides of his face in submission.

"Yep thanks. Need this..." Jess said quietly, closing her closet door with her inside.

Nick left confused, and Jess got ready for work embarrassed at just how ridiculous and out of hand the situation had become.

When Jess got home it was 4pm. She yawned and stretched like a character from a cartoon. She looked around confused. This is when she checked her phone as she made her way to the couch.

_Why are you going to kill me? Do you're feet point his way too? Just ask him out Jess! If he says no I always have a couch. I want you to be happy :-) xxx_

Jess loved Cece, but she also loved having a bed and a model free home. She wasn't screwing this up for someone who probably didn't like her anyway.

She threw her phone into the space next to her on the couch and as she did so it vibrated. She looked down and smiled at what she saw.

_Hey crazy! How are you feeling? if you need me I'm at the bar, the manager has big news and wanted everyone in. Meet me for a drink afterwards? _

Jess smiled uncontrollably and thought of a subtly flirtatious reply, what she got was:

_Okay Miller but you're paying ;)_

... But then regretting the winky face.

_Sorry wrong person, but yeah will pop down later. _

She thought she had covered her tracks well until her phone vibrated again.

_You call other people Miller? ;) _

Her eyes bugged out wide as she scrolled through her last sent texts. She had put Miller. Why hasn't she realised!?

_Haha damn autocorrect! I had meant Miles! Yeah I'm meeting him from his job tomorrow. Yeah he works at the school as the janitor, I thought I told you about him? _

_No but you have a good time tomorrow. Also, didn't need the back story Jess. _

She read it again.

_Have a good time._

Have a good time? Did he want her to go on the date? The imaginary date? Was she really that repulsive to him? Was she over thinking it?

The only thing Jess was certain of was she desperately needed Cece, so quickly got changed and left.

"Have a good time? You got me home drinking wine for 'have a good time'?! I have a shoot tomorrow Jess! Just go to the bar, maybe drop some hints SUBTLE HINTS and y'know, flirt a little. What do you have to lose?"

"My home, my friend, my dignity, my favourite bar this side of town-"

"-okay okay okay!" Cece interrupted, waving her hands in Jess' face " what could you gain then?"

Jess thought about this, a lot. What could she gain? Looking at the grand scheme of things, not much. Nick Miller was a bartender. A really good looking bartender. A really kind, really good looking bartender. Okay so maybe she could gain a brilliant boyfriend, and with this in mind, she got ready to go to the bar.

She pushed open the doors, only to run back out again, back to her car, up to the loft and back to her room.

He had been there with some bimbo, who was very handsy over the bar. She was grabbing his arm, leaning over, touching his chest and although it shouldn't of bothered her because all Nick was was her roommate, it really did.

It proved her point. He didn't like her. But Cece had gone and stuck her nose in and now Jess had feelings she couldn't act on with no one to turn to. So she did a dreadful thing.

She dialled the number she knew off by heart out of habit and pressed call.

"Hey- yeah I'm fine I just, I dunno kinda missed you. She- she left you? Do you want me to come see you? SHE GOT THE HOUSE?! I'll come get you, are you at your moms? Give me twenty minutes."

It was half one in the morning and before Nick opened the door, he scrunched up the pink note with Cindy's number on it, or was it Suzie? He really wasn't interested in her, and she did NOT respect his bar boundaries. He only put up with her because he was waiting to see if Jess was going to turn up.

As his key turned in the door his stomach turned too. He heard Jess laughing with someone.

A man.

He proceeded through his door and dropped his keys to the ground.

"Get out of my house you piece of shit!" Nick yelled, while running over to the couch where Spencer sat.

"Nick no!" Jess said drunkenly but Nick didn't listen. He grabbed Spencer by the neck of his shirt and pulled him up and out. He ignored the protesting from both Spencer and Jess, who was getting more sober by the second. When Nick slammed the door in Spencer's petrified and confused face, he turned to Jess who was stood directly behind him, tapping her foot.

"What the hell Nick?!"

" erm, you're welcome for starters Jess. What were you thinking?! You have been so CRAZY these past few days! What is your problem?!"

"WHAT'S YOURS?! I DON'T DICTATE WHO YOU CAN TALK TO! Speaking of which where's the drunk blond? Surely you could just moan at her! I'm surprised she's not-"

"- wait... You came by the bar earlier?" Nick asked, no longer angry or upset, but sort of touched that Jess actually cared. "Why didn't you stay? Why did you call Spencer?! What did I do to you Jess? Just-" he stepped closer and held her arms that had crossed during his speech " tell me" he finished softly. She took a sharp intake of breath and sighed.

"I dunno Nick I'm just confused and I know where I stand with Spencer-"

Stand. She thought. Stand. How Nick stood is what started all of this. Her eyes darted down and she saw that not only did her feet face him, but his faced hers. She took this as a sign to just go for it.

"- do you think I'm pretty Nick? Wait- no. That sounds childish I mean-"

"-yes you are Jess-" her heart skipped a beat " too pretty for that clown Spencer!" To this Jess audibly sighed.

"What- what Jess?"

"I didn't mean that. I meant... under different circumstances would you, consider me as like, I dunno a, a-"

She looked down unable to finish.

Nick bent his knees slightly so as he could look up to her face.

"A what Jess? "

There was an awkward silence, only broken by Schmidt's face appearing in his doorway, looking at his roommates who were in an intimate embrace, forehead to forehead in the space between the front door and couch.

"Oh my god you guys! Nick? Jess thinks you're hot. Jess? He feels the same about you now Schmidt is going to sleep!" And with that, the door closed.

Jess and Nick hasn't acknowledged Schmidt in the slightest, but they had listened to every he had said. They just held their position in complete shock.

Jess' mouth had fallen open and her cheeks had turned red. Nick straightened up but did not take his hands off of her, instead his grip on her arms intensified. He didn't break eye contact and his mouth moved as if to speak, but no words came. He looked to Jess' lips, and she looked to his. His face slowly edged closer to hers, but stopped when he felt her breath against his lips. His eyes opened a little wider, asking permission but Jess had other ideas. Her lips speedily closed the gap between them, and his hands slid up her arms and found the sides of her face, while hers explored his messy hair and neck.

"- what about Miles?" Nick asked smiling.

"shut up Nick!" Jess said, kissing him once again.

- and their feet? They pointed at the thing they wanted most at that moment; each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm soo sorry it took so long to update, I've been super busy but I bring two story updates! I have a one shot for 'First Kisses' and the first official chapter for 'Games'! These are all part of an apology for not being able to update sooner :)**

**_* I thought maybe go for an obvious time during Nick and Jess' relationship and how it changed, so this kiss takes part in the 'fluffer' episode* _**

Jess walked past her room and stopped at the open doorway. There he was again. Nick Miller. Reliable as always. She watched him piece together her dresser and she stood back from the doorframe a moment, so as to keep her presence a secret. She sighed silently, leaning against the wall and looked to the ceiling.

Why did he have to always be there? Jess thought to herself. Jess pictured him and how helpful and kind and lovely he had been the past eighteen months or so, but quickly snapped out of her thoughts by a voice reminding her that he didn't want her. He had made that clear earlier.

After composing herself, she entered her room and protested at his labour.

"Jess I'm building your damn dresser! I don't like people telling us what we can and can't do! It pisses me off!" Nick and Jess laughed and joked for a while, and then her conversation took an unexpected turn.

He admitted he had thought about it too. Her and him. Jess' heart raced at the possibility of Nick feeling anything for her in THAT way. He teased her about deep lunges, and although she found this funny, she all of a sudden felt odd. The person who she had a harmless crush on now told her he had similar feelings. She laughed and responded in the appropriate windows during the talk, but she couldn't focus. ESPECIALLY when he handed her his sexy mix.

This is what works for him? Really?

"Get you're groove on girl!" Nick said, pulling a ridiculous face, but Jess shook her head.

"There's no point Nick, it turns out I can't do casual sex. But that's okay- I think anyway." Jess said thinning her lips.

"What happened?" Nick said, rubbing her Knee with genuine concern, but Jess jolted upright and stood up from where she say as his touch sparked an electric feeling through her body. This scared her but she continued. She had realised that friends with benefits can be with an actual friend, rather than a stranger.

"Erm well, I spoke to Sam and he said he'd never build a friend a dresser, and he got me thinking... If he isn't a proper friend, why should he get the erm, benefits? Y'know?" Jess said shrugging, but taking the sexy mix from Nick's grasp.

"Why do you need the mix then Jess?" Nick asked, scanning her as she walked over to her CD player.

She put the disk in and turned it on. The humpy dance began to play. Nick gulped and stood up too.

"I just wanted to listen to the songs that work for my good friend. See what all the fuss is about - hey!" Jess protested but Nick had already switched the music off.

"Jess I can't finish the dresser if my mix is playing! You don't understand-"

"-but I wanted to exercise but you know I need music..." Jess said, hoping her not so subtle hints would work. She pressed play and proceeded to do a deep lunge.

"Jess just STOP!" Nick said, pulling her by the arms up from her position, the sexy mix still playing.

"What Nick! The first month I lived here and you saw, y'know you said you couldn't do casual sex, well it turns out neither can I! We've both thought about it and it's like it could be casual because we can spend time together without being all lovey but then can rip each others clothes off without any repercussions it's like a win win! I mean-"

Nick looked at her in awe. How she was giving a speech in only one breath amazed him.

"JESS!" He shouted over her ramble, putting one finger over her lips.

"-fine! I'll do it" Nick said smiling, but this made Jess scowl.

"Fine? Just fine? If you don't want to then-"

"Just shut up!" Nick shouted over her, holding her head in his hands, pulling her lips to his without giving her the opportunity to interrupt again.

Moments after their lips met both pairs of eyes shot open. Nick and Jess pulled away and looked at each other awkwardly, his hands still on her face and hers around his neck.

"That was-" Jess began.

"-weird right? Like not meant to-"

"-yeah that's just-"

"- lets not do it-"

"- yeah. Yup. Totally" Jess said. Pulling away from him.

Nick went to the door, looked back in and smiled. "I will finish that tomorrow er buddy?"

"Yeah yeah cool pal" Jess said, both looking perplexed and amused at how awkward the situation has become. Nick walked away and Jess sat down on her bed. She reached up to the stereo and pressed off because the sexy mix was still ringing I her ears. She put two fingers to her bottom lip and a small smile started to spread across her lips.

" - I forgot something Jess" Nick said, bursting back into her room, startling Jess who leaned backwards onto her one arm on the edge of her bed.

"Wh- what Nick?" She stammered.

"This" he said confidently, as he walked straight over to her leaning his body over hers, both almost lay on her bed again. Her breath quickened as did Nick's, and he lowered his mouth onto hers once more. Tenderly and slow. She kissed him feverishly but he pulled away once again.

"-yeah this is gonna work" he whispered breathily.

"-yeah yup mmhmm" Jess breathed back, pulling him by his shirt down to her, kissing him once more...

And it would have worked, if Nick hasn't left the door open.

"DAMMIT NICK WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Winston asked loudly in the open door way, looking at as topless Nick and an embarrassed Jess with an unbuttoned shirt.

"CECE! SCHMIDT GET IN HERE!" He called to the living room. Jess took this as her cue to hide under her covers and Nick? Well he panic moonwalked away to his room, to the amusement of everyone there, especially Schmidt who needed cheering up after the Romney fiasco.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I am so so sorry guys! I feel like I've let you all down :/ but I have a compromise! I am re-starting 'Games' and for all you patient roomfriends here is a...**_

_***BRAND NEW FIRST KISSES***_

_**Mwwaaaaah!**_

_***Since the new episode I was reminded of 'relaunch', which brings us to another first kiss, what is this now? I've lost count hehehehe enjoy!***_

* * *

Jess stumbled to her car and put the keys in the ignition. The car started but groaned in protest as Jess sped away from the car park, just as Nick had reached the doors.

"UghHHHH!" Nick sighed loudly, before his noise turned into a yell.  
"BIG BOB HOLD THE FORT WOULDJA?"  
"Whatever Miller!" Was the response, and Nick's cue to leave.

_'Where would she be going?  
Not the loft.  
It had to be the school.  
Definitely the school...  
It wouldn't hurt to check the karaoke bar two blocks away first though.'_

With this in mind Nick too sped off in chase.

As he pulled up on the car park, he saw her sat on her bonnet. He took of the 'L' plates attached to him by a gaggle of bridesmaids, the flirty bride to be and the mother hen. He threw them into the backseat, and got out of the car.

As he climbed next to Jess she looked to him and smiled.

She spoke about how difficult not teaching was turning out to be, and he listened to everything she said.  
"Will you be mean to me one last time?" She asked, biting her lower lip, that curved into an almost smile.  
"YOU CALL THAT AN ASS?!"  
While she laughed as he continued insulting everything about her, she lay back against her windscreen.  
"...WITH A PLYWOOD ASS!" Nick finally finished, he too lay back against the car now, he turned to face her and she mirrored his actions. Their fingers touched, but Jess didn't seem to notice.  
Nick did. He quickly glanced down and back to her.  
"So what are we going to do now?" He asked, and she just shrugged. No longer dimmed by sadness, Jess felt the effects of being a shot girl. She realised she shouldn't be this... 'not sober?... That'll do' she thought.  
"Well-" Nick continued "we could stay here, sad, jobless and dressed like a cigarette girl or we could go and do something else, it's up to you."

Jess sat up to her elbows and jokingly suggested "we could French a little? Never made out at school before."

She laughed breathily for a moment, until Nick sat up too. Then all that could be heard was: "NiiiiCCKKAAAAAHHHmmmmm?"

Nick had sat up, but he was not laughing. He leant over Jess' body, his arms surrounding her, his torso above hers.  
"Nick..." Jess both asked and warned, not realising he was taking her seriously.  
He leant closer, his breath on her lips. She let out a girlish scream, but Nick continued to take no notice.  
"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" Continued until his lips darted forward to her face. She twisted her body away from his lips. Her eyes widened, until she saw the passion on his face. His eyes were closed, and hers soon followed...

...until she realised what she was about to do. "NICK!" She said while pushing his body off of hers.  
He pulled away, looking a little hurt and shocked.  
"What? You asked to..."  
"-I WAS JOKING!" Jess shouted, sitting back up onto her elbows after being forced down by Nick.  
"-well. You- so was I!" Nick replied, feeling like an idiot but not willing to lose face.  
"you were not!" Jess said loudly, smirking and hit the bonnet of the car with her one hand.  
"Hey! Stop banging! I was joking!" Nick protested, holding her fidgeting hand still.  
Her smirk faded and she looked from Nick's reddening face, to their hands.  
"Can you let go Randy Miller hahahahah get it? Cause you thought I wanted you to kiss me but I was just-"  
"Just what Jess? You think I believe you were joking?"  
"Oh perleaase Nick! Don't get cocky! You know full well I was joking!"  
"Okay" Nick said, pushing himself from on top of Jess.  
She sat up fully now as he slid off the car.  
"Is that it? Okay?" Jess shouted at his back, she too slid off the car and followed his disappearing figure.  
"Yeah... Just okay" he said, not turning as he opened his car door. Jess pushed the door closed and slid in between Nick and his car.  
"It was a joke. I apologise. Can I go home now?" He said, reaching for the handle at Jess' hip.  
"Well then, we're clear. No kissing or anything" she said, folding her arms and nodding.  
"Okay" Nick replied, also nodding his head.  
"Stop saying okay! It's a big deal! You tried to kiss me!" Jess said loudly, followed by a squeal as Nick's head dove close to hers, one hand still on the door handle, his lips by the bottom of her ear while his left hand slid up Jess' side, and back down her back, resting in the curve.  
"You see Jess-" Nick began pausing as her eyes went wide once again due to shock, followed by a long blink as if she daren't look. Enjoying this reaction, Nick continued in a whisper " I wasn't joking but you were, and that's okay. Fine even. But don't try and stop me from walking away from you in your tiny little outfit showing all kinds of plywood ass, because you look sooo much better than a shot girl, and better than the morning after nurse. So if you think that I was going to pass up the opportunity to kiss you, you must be more deranged than I thought. Now, you have two new choices, move and let me drive away and pretend this didn't happen or text everyone and embarrass me for being so stupid. I really couldn't care less which, but I promise I will NEVER make out with you." he finished, but held his position, so as to keep Jess on her toes.  
Jess broke the silence " I err-" but before she could continue, Nick kissed her neck, then her cheek.

"I don't think I was joking Nick" she breathed heavily, unable to talk normally, her huge eyes hooded, hiding the longing she didn't realise (or rather, didn't want to realise) was there for her roommate.  
He let go of her waist and moved his head away from her. Her eyes opened and he shot her a look. A look of satisfaction and shock.  
"Well I don't break promises so scoot Day!" Nick said, pulling the car door forcefully, causing Jess to shoot forward, only to be caught by Nick's arm.

_'Typical' _Jess thought._ 'The night he promises to never kiss me he becomes super slick and sweeps me off my feet, excellent!'_

Nick looked down at her and licked his lips, distracting Jess' gaze which went from his dark eyes, to his inviting mouth. His breathing got heavier and so did hers.  
'This is it' she thought. Her do-over.  
She craned her neck higher, causing their faces to be centimetres apart. She closed her eyes, her soft lips ready, but she felt his face pull away, and his body pull hers up from near the ground. She sighed and opened her eyes. She really thought he wasn't going to kiss her. Nick let go of her, but opened the backseat door, he got into the back, and lay across the seats.  
Jess watched him do this, and once he had stopped moving she walked around to the still open door, pushing her one hand against it, the other against her hip.  
"What's this? You can't sleep at the school Nick!" She said, hoping he'd make his intent clear.  
"I'm not sleeping." He answered.  
"What are you doing then?" She asked, tilting her head to the right.  
"Waiting"  
"-for what?"  
Nick was so scared at this moment, but couldn't let this night end without a kiss, maybe more. He took a deep breath, knowing he had messed up their friendship anyway, so thought it was worth a shot.  
"Join me."  
"Why?" Jess asked, crossing her feet beneath her, to afraid of letting herself step forward.  
"Because" Nick began, not losing eye contact "I tried to kiss you, and you almost didn't stop. I caught you from falling, and you leant towards me, but I promised I would never make out with you. I just want to see if-"  
"-if?"  
"-if you know how hard it is to kiss someone first, if you want it. So I give you another two choices. Get in, or drive off. That's my cards on the table. I'm all in. It's all on you Day."

Jess didn't even hesitate. She slowly and silently positioned herself on top of his body. Hips against hips. Her forehead against his. She looked down and Nick could see how nervous she was. Glad that she had made the effort Nick gently pushed the hair back that surrounded her face, and tucked it behind her ears. He leant up to her and kissed her lips gently, and cupped her face with his hands. Jess and Nick managed to sit up, their lips still locked in a small kiss.  
When the separated their knees were on the middle seat of the car, Jess' hands were on his shoulders and his still holding her face.  
"I thought you weren't going to make out with me?" She said smiling, biting her lower lip once more.  
"Shut up Jess!"

Nick's hand had her waist again, and he pulled her close, his other hand had moved too, to the back of her head. He pushed her lips onto his ferociously, and they continued kissing in the car. Jess pulled at Nick's tie, while he attempted an impossible task of opening all the buttons on high waisted shorts.  
Jess didn't seem to have time for buttons, and she ripped open Nick's shirt, causing Nick to stop kissing her.  
"This is like, my only shirt Jess!"  
"I'll make it up to you" she replied breathily, removing her shirt in one quick move. He nodded in approval and went back to kissing her. First her neck, then her lips again.  
Both minds were racing. Scared of the consequences they faced when they got home, but excited for what was about to happen...

Until a flash light lit the entire car up.  
"Excuse me Sir and- oh Hi Miss Day! I heard you lost your job, but this is not the place for whatever you two are doing!" Jess reached for her top and held it to her chest. Both her and Nick looked startled, mouths reddened and open wide.

It was the security guard who checked the school at night who had put a stop to their almost car sex, which lead to the realisation that it wasn't even eleven o'clock, and the pair hadn't exactly been quiet when arguing outside the car, or during their make out session in the car.

"Sorry Phil, I am err just going now!"  
"Now wait a second Jess I want to talk to you..." Phil began, telling a boring story about the day. Nick opened the other door and sneakily left the car on the other side. He ran round to the front seat while Phil continued to bore Jess.  
"DRIVE NICK DRIVE!" Jess shouted, reaching for the open door handle.  
"Sorry Phil!" She shouted as Nick started his engine and drove away.  
They drove along the dark roads, laughing and joking as Jess climbed into the front seat.  
"So what now Jess?" Nick asked, hoping they were on the same page.  
"Hmmmmm" Jess hesitated.  
"Pull over."

* * *

**Okay so I don't know how I feel about this, but I had the idea for a while and felt bad because I've been preoccupied with stuff. I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
